


While the Whole World Watches

by plisetskytrash, victurius



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Come Marking, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Katsuki Yuuri's Stamina, Kneeling, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Riding Crops, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskytrash/pseuds/plisetskytrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri and his sub Victor Nikiforov put on a show for their viewers at home. The finale is climactic to say the least...
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 178





	While the Whole World Watches

Victor licked his lips as he stared at the cameras in front of him, watching the sight of himself on his knees on the PC monitor and squirming at the way he looked. He was naked aside from his skimpy underwear and his pale skin shone underneath the light as Yuuri adjusted it so it was just right. His big blue eyes glanced to Yuuri where he was getting everything ready off-screen and he was already desperate - gagging for the Japanese man to walk over and to pay attention to him.

He cleared his throat slightly as he prepared to go live, trying to centre himself and not get overexcited. His collar felt tight and the way it dug in slightly already had his cock hard in his boxers. It was embarrassing how turned on he was - how the little blinking lights staring at him made him ache.

But he waited for Yuuri patiently, his hands tied in front of him with a silk tie and his knees digging into the floor.

On the other side of the room, Yuuri was dressed impeccably. He had a crisp white shirt on with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of freshly laundered black slacks on his legs. He pulled on a pair of black leather gloves before crossing the room to stand in front of Victor.

“Look at me,” he commanded. When Victor did as he was told, Yuuri gave a very small smile. “Good boy. Tell me, are you ready for me to start our session today?”

"Yes, sir," he replied obediently, his mouth already watering at the sight of the well put together man that was towering over him. 

“Good, I’m glad,” Yuuri said, giving Victor a gentle touch on his cheek as a reward. “Do you remember the safe word?”

Victor nodded, his eyes still fixated on Yuuri. “Sakura,” he told him, sitting as still as he could as he waited to see what Yuuri had in store for him today. It was nice to just be taken care of sometimes. This was how they had ended up in this situation in the first place. Though neither of them could have ever guessed the fanbase they would gather and what their tentative first steps into BDSM would result in.

“Very good boy,” Yuuri praised before turning away from him and heading toward the computer. The video was already running, but Yuuri had muted the microphone. He turned the sound back on. “Thank you for joining us today. I hope you like what we have in store for you.”

After a little smirk toward the camera lens, Yuuri turned his attention back to Victor. “Tell me, Victor, what do you want today?” he asked as he looked at each toy he’d laid out on their bed.

Victor listened to Yuuri’s words and was astonished to be given a choice and the surprise must have shown on his face. Their audience normally liked it when Yuuri told Victor what he wanted and the Russian was so gone on him that he was just excited to be touched by such a handsome, irresistible man.

Each toy looked amazing and he knew that Yuuri would take such good care of him, that he was going to make him feel so good. But the only thing that he could think of today was Yuuri.

“I… I want to pleasure you,” he admitted, his eyes dragging down Yuuri’s body. “I want to suck you.”

Yuuri laughed and turned his eyes back to the camera. “Do you hear how desperate my little sub is today?” he asked, a smug smile prominent on his face. “I could give him any pleasure in the world he desires and all he wants is to choke on my cock.”

After another happy laugh, Yuuri turned back to Victor and put two fingers under his chin. He tapped twice and guided Victor to look up at him. “Are you going to show our audience just how good you are at sucking cock, Vitya?” he asked.

“I can be such a good boy, I promise,” Victor replied desperately, his mouth watering from the other man standing so close to him - from his merely touching his face. He couldn’t help but lean up into the touch, desperate for more.

Yuuri smiled once more before reaching down and unbuckling his belt. “Do you think you can handle the zipper for me?” Yuuri asked. “No hands though.”

Victor nodded and lifted his tied hands before he processed what Yuuri had told him. They trembled as he placed them in his lap. He leaned forwards, his mouth opening slowly as he bit the top of Yuuri’s trousers. The clip popped open. Thrilled, Victor found the zipper with his teeth, and with a little difficulty, he managed to pull down his zipper. He licked his lips, anticipation buzzing under his skin. He could see Yuuri’s thick cock through his underwear, the obscene bulge merely inches in front of him.

“You’re such a good little sub for me, aren’t you, Vitya?” Yuuri purred, incredibly pleased by Victor’s obedience. “How badly do you want my cock, Victor?” Yuuri gripped Victor’s head and pulled him closer until the sub’s face was just centimetres from Yuuri’s trapped cock. “Would you beg me for it, Victor? In front of everybody at home? Would you let them know just how badly you want to wrap your perfect lips around my big, fat cock?”

“Please,” he choked out, his eyes looking upwards for a second and then towards the camera. He liked the fact that people were watching him. He could see the chat log in the corner going wild on the PC screen, row upon row of comments appearing. He turned back to Yuuri, letting out a shaky breath. “I want your cock so bad. Please let me suck it.”

A smile grew on Yuuri’s face and he reached for his waistband. “Well, since you asked so nicely,” he quipped as he pulled the elastic away from his pale skin and began to pull it downward, exposing his thick cock. “But make sure you give everyone at home a good show. I want them to know that my sub is the best cocksucker in the world.”

Victor stared at the long fat length that was exposed to him and gulped. He remembered the first time he’d saw Yuuri’s cock. He hadn’t been able to look away. It was so big and he’d never had the pleasure of seeing such a perfect cock in his life and he wanted it all for himself. And even though it had been almost two years that they’d been together, Victor was still addicted to the feel of it stretching him open.

Victor leant forward, tongue out as he rubbed his face lovingly against the silky hard length with a soft moan. The feel of him… it had pleasure twisting in Victor’s stomach. He licked it from the base, slowly dragging his tongue across it until he was at the tip which he licked, tonguing at the slit for a moment.

It was so big, and Victor couldn’t wait to get his mouth around it.

Firstly, he opened his mouth and sucked the fat head into his mouth. The stretch against his mouth had him balling his hands into fists, his nails digging into his palms as he concentrated on not getting too eager and choking himself on it like he wanted to.

Not holding himself back, Yuuri buried one hand in Victor's silver hair and let his head fall back in pleasure. "Fuck yeah, Victor. That's just the way I like it," he groaned before looking over at the camera. "I wonder just how many people at home wish you were on your knees for them right now, sucking on their cock like you're gagging for it. My perfect little cockslut."

Victor came alive under the praise and swallowed down several more inches, stuffing his mouth full. He moaned loudly as he felt the fat head hit the back of his throat, and even though he should pause to take a break for a second, he didn’t. He sucked hard, his mouth flooding with saliva as it was stretched wide. His eyes fell shut in pleasure. He felt so full but he wanted more. He wanted to give Yuuri more.

“Nnn…” He groaned, leaning further forward to be closer to Yuuri, before he pulled back, letting Yuuri’s cock slide out of his mouth for a second before he sucked it back inside hard, determined to take even more inside of him.

"Outstanding," Yuuri remarked in an unaffected voice, managing to keep his composure despite Victor's greedy mouth swallowing him down with delight. "I hope everybody at home is taking notes right now, Vitya. This is how you please a man. This is how you suck cock. Though, I'm sure Victor is nowhere near done yet, are you?"

Unable to resist, Yuuri used his free hand to press against Victor's cheek, feeling his cock inside Victor's mouth and grinning with pride and satisfaction.

Victor moaned, unsure if he was allowed to use his hands yet even though they were bound together, but he took the risk, reaching up to grip Yuuri’s cock in both of his hands. He began to jerk the thick length as he sucked him down, over and over, until tears were welling in his eyes and he struggled to breathe.

"Fuck," Yuuri cursed, his eyes closing in ecstasy. “Such a greedy sub, you can't even wait to get your hands on me can you, Vitya?" He tutted in between pants as Victor expertly blew him.

After indulging in just a few more motions of Victor's mouth and tongue, Yuuri roughly yanked Victor back by his hair until he came off his cock. He dragged Victor's hair down until the sub was looking up at him with watery eyes.

"Before we go any further, tell me… Do you want me to fuck your throat or do you want to see if you can get me off by yourself?" he asked in a low, husky voice.

“P-please fuck my throat,” he spluttered out, his voice wrecked. “I want you to use me like your little f-fuck toy.” He gasped as he looked up at Yuuri pleadingly for a second before remembering that they weren’t alone. He looked towards the PC again and he realised he looked a mess already. But he would look even better with his mouth and face full of Yuuri’s come.

Yuuri smiled and nodded just once. "Anything for you, my love," he said as he rubbed his palm across Victor's cheek and then swiped his thumb over Victor's plump bottom lip. "Open wide."

As soon as Victor's mouth was open, Yuuri slid his cock deep inside, holding Victor still with one hand on his neck and the other gripping his hair. "Fuck, your mouth is so perfect, Victor. So relaxed and ready for me," Yuuri praised. "Remember to tap my leg twice if you want me to stop." 

Victor could only moan as he was held roughly in place. He couldn’t move an inch unless Yuuri wanted him to and the lack of control made his cock throb and leak with precome. He was so hard and Yuuri’s cock felt like bliss as it pressed so deeply inside him, several inches slipping down his throat at the tears welling in his eyes finally fell.

_ Please, more, _ he begged with his eyes, trying to shove more of Yuuri’s cock into his mouth. He felt so full. He wanted Yuuri to mark him up with his come more than anything.

He squirmed, his cock painful and he tried to rub it against his underwear to get himself off, pretty sure that he could come from the feeling of Yuuri doing what he wanted with him. Using him.

Yuuri pressed just an inch more down Victor's throat until the needy little sub had taken most of his length. With a smug grin, Yuuri looked down at Victor's wet eyes and tugged on his scalp. "Look how pretty you look, Victor. Stuffed full of my cock and desperate to please me. It could make a lesser man come on the spot," Yuuri crooned. 

After admiring the sight of Victor looking so shamelessly wrecked, Yuuri finally drew his cock out in one slow, fluid motion until only his head was left, resting on his sub's tongue. The feel of Victor's wet mouth was intoxicating and soon, Yuuri was losing himself. He held Victor's head still as he began fucking his mouth, faster and harder.

It was so warm and wet and knowing Victor was happy being used for Yuuri's pleasure alone was making his orgasm build faster than usual. Yuuri's hips began to stutter as he tried to decide whether to come down his throat or not. Eventually, he made up his mind.

"Take it all, my little whore," Yuuri mumbled moments before he came, spurting his come down Victor's throat and then withdrawing to spill the last few drops on his tongue and lips.

Victor moaned, a sight to be seen as saliva and come spilled from his mouth. He swallowed, coughing slightly as his abused throat spasmed. He eagerly licked his lips, desperate to taste everything that Yuuri had given him. It was bitter and delicious and everything he craved. His tied hands came to his mouth, trying to push the come on his chin into his mouth filthily.

“T-thank you,” he gasped, “thank you so much.” His voice was deep and rough and he coughed a little as he looked up at Yuuri like he was some kind of god.

As Victor swallowed his come, Yuuri was wanking his cock and smiling down at him. "I'm sure anybody new to this channel is thinking we're done now I've come, but that's just not true is it, Victor?" The dom reached down to stroke his lover's cheek. "Why don't you tell the lovely viewers at home how many times I need to come inside you before I'm satisfied?"

“So many times... Please… I want you to fill me up with your come. I need it.” Victor shuffled forwards on his knees, desperate to be closer to the man in front of him. He couldn’t take his eyes off Yuuri, off the sight of his massive cock softening slightly in his hand. He wanted it. He wanted it badly.

Yuuri tutted. "Who said anything about what you need, Victor?" Yuuri questioned as he took a step away from the sub. "I just gave you what you wanted. I fucked your throat just like you asked. Don't you think it's only fair that I get what I want now?" As he spoke, Yuuri reached behind him to pick up a crop from the bed and ran it over his palms. 

Victor stiffened. Adrenaline spiking through him at the sight of the familiar instrument. His cock leaked and throbbed. “Yes, sir. You should take whatever you want,” he whispered, his voice just loud enough for the microphones to pick up. “Use me...”

With a smirk, Yuuri expertly swung the crop through the air, making a cutting sound before running the soft end over Victor's left shoulder. "I will, Victor. You know that," Yuuri stated firmly as he ran the crop over the other man's chest and then used it to tilt his chin up. "I want you on the bed. Now," Yuuri commanded.

Victor stood eagerly and climbed onto the bed. “How do you want me?” he asked, licking his lips as he looked up at Yuuri.

"Face down, ass up," Yuuri instructed straight away. 

Victor bit his lip in desire, looking towards the camera before winking and then doing as he was told. He wanted to be a good boy for Yuuri. He knew that good boys got the best rewards.

As soon as Victor was in position and not a moment before, Yuuri walked over and inspected him. He pressed his hand down on Victor's head, shoving him further into the pillows before shoving his hips upward. "That's it, perfect," Yuuri purred as he looked at how perfectly Victor was displayed for him.

"Now, Victor," Yuuri began as he crawled onto the bed behind his sub. "How many strikes do you think you can handle today?" As he spoke, Yuuri slipped his fingers under Victor's waistband and began to peel his skimpy briefs down his legs until they revealed his ass, cock and balls to Yuuri.

Victor let out a sigh of relief. His tiny briefs no longer digging into his swollen cock. He felt powerful as he lay there on display for the thousands of people watching - desired. But mostly, this was all about Yuuri. He felt the man’s gaze on him and he waited in anticipation for what the man had planned for him.

"Leaving the decision to me, Victor? You're such a good boy, you know just how to make me happy." Yuuri ran the shaft of the crop along the swell of Victor's ass cheeks. "Count for me," Yuuri demanded before lifting the toy up and then smacking Victor's ass with it. 

Victor cried out, tensing for a second at the sharp sting, but with it, came the hot curl of pleasure. “One,” he replied dutifully.

"Good boy," Yuuri praised before bringing down the crop once more against Victor's ass. He repeated the action ten times total until the entirety of Victor's plump ass was covered in red marks.

Yuuri tossed the crop to the floor and smirked. He brought his hands up to Victor's ass cheeks and began to rub the abused flesh, squeezing it in his hands and feeling the heat coming off it. "Victor really does have the sexiest ass I've ever seen. I could just eat it up…"

Without saying another word, Yuuri leaned down and bit into Victor's left ass cheek. He lavished the bite with his tongue and then pulled Victor's cheeks apart, bearing his hole for his viewing pleasure. "So beautiful, fluttering around nothing, Victor. Do you really want me that badly?" he asked.

Victor was panted heavily, affected by Yuur’s hot touches and the slight burn coming from the welts on his ass. He canted his hips backward, trying to show off his hole to Yuuri, hoping that he would give in to him and touch him,

“S-so bad,” he said with a gasp. “My hole is so empty. I need to feel you inside me. Please, sir…”

"Louder, Victor. I want everybody at home to hear you beg for me," Yuuri commanded.

“I need you inside me,” he cried, his voice muffled where he burrowed it into the pillow, his face flaming in shame. “Please, Yuuri. I want you so bad.

"Good boy," Yuuri told him with a grin. "But I'm not through with you yet…" As he finished speaking, Yuuri buried his face in Victor's ass and began licking his sweet hole.

Victor cried out, moaning loudly, his voice filling the room. “Yes, oh, fuck,” he panted. He dare not move in case Yuuri stopped his wonderful touches. He could feel his cock throbbing, precome dripping from him at the feel of Yuuri’s tongue on him.

Unable to resist indulging himself, Yuuri's tongue ran around Victor's rim, enjoying the clean and delicious taste he found there. His fingers soon joined his tongue, pushing two straight past the relaxed muscle and fucking him with his digits as he licked him open.

“Ohhhh, fuck,” Victor moaned, unable to keep quiet. “Yuuri, please more… It feels so good.” He moaned uncontrollably as Yuuri played with his sensitive hole and he could feel himself trembling.

After taking his time getting Victor's hole nice and wet, Yuuri finally drew back and took his own cock in his hand. He pumped it a few times as he looked down at Victor's fat, red ass, admiring the mess he'd made. Then he licked his palm and used it to wet his cock before pushing the huge length deep into Victor's ass in one long thrust.

Victor moaned loud and long, resisting the urge to shove his hips back against Yuuri and greedily encourage the man to move and to fuck him hard and fast. He wanted Yuuri to wreck him. He wanted to be able to feel the ghost of his touch for days.

For a long time, Yuuri stayed buried balls deep inside his lover, relishing the feeling of Victor's warm ass that was spasming around him. "What a fucking good ass you have, Victor. Just a perfect little hole for me to fuck," he groaned, his voice dripping with desire.

Before Victor could say anything, Yuuri began to pull out and then thrust back inside the tight, wet heat. Soon, the dom was lost to a punishing rhythm, his balls slapping Victor's thighs with every thrust. He enjoyed Victor's ass thoroughly as he carried on pounding into him with powerful bucks of his hips.

"Yeah, that's it, Victor. Take it all," he said with a grunt.

Victor moaned like a whore. Completely satisfied with the rough treatment of his body. Yuuri was nailing his prostate with precision and he could feel himself right on the edge of orgasm, his cock leaking steadily where it bounced between his legs.

“Please touch my cock, please…” He gasped and whined, trying to catch his breath between each of Yuuri’s thrusts as the air was knocked out of him.

"No," Yuuri growled, almost feral. "I want you to come just from my cock. I know you can, Victor."

“Please, I… I need to come. My cock is so hard, please, please…” he begged, desperate for release. Though he knew that it was far from over and Yuuri wasn’t done with him yet. He just wanted something to help him take the edge off...

But Yuuri was right. He was always right. He didn’t need Yuuri’s hands for that. The only thing he ever needed was Yuuri’s perfect cock. He was made to take every glorious inch of Yuuri and being stuffed so full of his massive cock was all Victor needed in life.

Victor was so close, his whole body alight with pleasure and his eyes watered, overstimulated. But he let himself lie there and take everything that Yuuri gave him, each and every perfect thrust inside his willing body. His cock drilling into him until he was shaking and panting, almost screaming into the pillow beneath him.

“I’m gonna… I’m…” He couldn’t finish his sentence. Come started to spurt from his hard, pink cock, spraying on the sheets underneath them and soaking his own thighs and abs. “Yes, fuck, yes... Yuuri, right there,” he screamed, moaning loudly and his whole body shaking as Yuuri continued to fuck him though his orgasm. 

But he didn’t slow down, he didn’t give Victor any relief from his orgasm. Instead, he continued to brutally fuck him through it until Victor felt like his cock might explode, come dripping from him where Yuuri so perfectly manipulated his body - forcing him to come again, and then again.

After Victor's third orgasm, Yuuri drew back and wiped away the sweat from his brow. "Have you had enough now, my love? Are you satisfied?" he asked with a smug smile.

Victor moaned in response, gasping for air, his throat feeling a little raw. His cock was heavy between his legs and felt oversensitive. He was flushed from head to toe. He trembled, struggling to string a sentence together. “I need… need… please, give me your come.”

"Of course you do," Yuuri said as he leaned over Victor, draping his chest against his lover's back. "You're such a good boy." Yuuri turned Victor's head until he could reach his lips and then gave him a tender, loving kiss.

When he drew back, Yuuri gripped Victor's hips hard enough to bruise and began riding his ass again, heading for the grand finale. Victor's ass was tight and slippery and warm. Yuuri had been holding back for so long that he was sure his orgasm would be explosive and he was right.

Within minutes, Yuuri was gasping and groaning and then shooting his load deep inside his sub's ass with a grunt. As soon as he was finished, Yuuri collapsed on top of his lover and let out a long sigh.

Victor moaned impossibly louder, his eyes squeezed tight as he felt himself be filled with Yuuri’s thick come. It was the most amazing feeling and satisfied him like nothing else. “Thank you, thank you,” he panted, grateful to Yuuri. 

After a few moments of basking in the glow of his orgasm, Yuuri pressed a kiss to Victor's spine and then pulled back, his dick falling out of Victor's gaping, abused hole. He turned to the camera and winked at the audience.

"Thanks for coming everybody," he said with a smirk before finally turning off the stream.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you did please leave a comment! ❤️


End file.
